Chocolate
by melikav
Summary: Hiroki apenas va descubriendo "extraños" e intensos sentimientos que tiene por su amigo Akihiko, no es fácil identificar el momento exacto en que la amistad se convierte en amor. One shot escrito para el reto "La Musa Música" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"


**Junjou Romantica**: Akihiko / Hiroki

**Disclaimer**: Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes.

**Nota Importante:** Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'

**Advertencia:** El exceso de azúcar puede provocar diabetes, consumase este producto con moderación o_o

**Chocolate**

Como de costumbre, Akihiko permanecía impávido ante cualquier situación que se le presentara ¡Cómo le alteraba eso a Hiroki! ¡Parecía que lo hacía intencionalmente para desesperarlo! Él, siendo mucho más emocional, tenía que soportar que las más pequeñas cosas lo sacaran de sus cabales, y precisamente, algo como lo que estaba pasando lo ponía más tenso que de costumbre.

Estaban sentados en el aula, uno a la par del otro compartiendo el almuerzo, Akihiko apreciaba más la comida casera que Hiroki siempre llevaba, le parecía que la señora Kamijou era la mejor cocinera de todo el mundo, mientras que el hijo de dicha señora prefería las especialidades del chef muy al estilo occidental que su amigo compartía con él todos los días. Las interrupciones continuaban, las niñas siguieron acercándose, todas traían las manos llenas con obsequios que un 95% de las veces eran para Akihiko. Él les agradecía con su modesta (¿y falsa?) sonrisa, mientras que la cabeza de Hiroki echaba humo ¿Quienes se creían esas niñas tontas para acercarse a su amigo de tal manera? Porque era suyo, solo suyo, a veces quisiera encerrarlo en su escondite secreto y quedarse los dos ahí para siempre: en su espacio de cielo azul, nubes blancas y verde follaje. Nadie se interpondría a ellos, ninguna niña entrometida, además todas le parecían feas y sin ninguna gracia. Su energía negativa, reflejada además en su ceño más fruncido de lo normal, se incrementaba con esos pensamientos en los que estaba muy concentrado, hasta que la voz del aludido amigo lo sacó de ellos repentinamente.

"Hiroki, no seas descortés" le susurró al oído, Hiroki se sobresaltó doblemente, por caer en cuenta de las barbaridades que pensaba (¿Cómo podía pensar eso en relación a otro hombre?) y por sentir ese cálido aliento chocando contra su piel.

Sonrojado a más no poder entendió lo que le indicaban, una hermosa compañera de clase muy tímidamente le ofrecía su obsequio de San Valentín, unos pequeños chocolates en forma de patito amarillo, era evidente que estaban hechos con sus propias manos, tal como la tradición lo indicaba para la persona especial en esta fecha. Apenas pudo agradecer con una pequeña reverencia, no le salían las palabras, mucho menos porque su querido amigo continuaba mirándolo fijamente en un vano intento por entender que pasaba por su mente ¿Qué lo ponía últimamente tan nervioso? para Akihiko eso era un misterio.

Luego de un rato, el niño escritor tenía su mesa llena de las más variadas golosinas, eran tantas que nunca acabaría de comerlas, su popularidad con las chicas sólo se incrementaba, inclusive algunas estudiantes mayores a él eran sus admiradoras, es más, hasta la profesora de música le dio un presente, tenía una extraña fascinación por el chico recién llegado de Inglaterra, fascinación que a Hiroki, con mucha razón, asustaba.

Los demás estudiantes de la clase no lo veían con buenos ojos, ese niño que presumía de etéreo, de caballero inglés y de misterioso, acaparaba la atención de todas las chicas, este año, la mayoría de ellas le regalaron sus presentes de San Valentín a él, lo cual se traducía en una clara baja para los demás compañeros de curso, de ahí su odio hacia el apacible Akihiko, que no respondía en lo más mínimo a las miradas asesinas de sus colegas. No necesitaba hacerlo, Hiroki respondía a esas miradas por él, siempre sintió que debía protegerlo y quería hacerlo, justo como en el cuento de la princesa y el poderoso guerrero que daría su vida por ella. Akihiko era su princesa, siempre lo sería.

Al final de las clases se separaron, Hiroki tenía que ir al club de kendo y Akihiko se fue directamente a su lugar secreto, quería más que nada aprovechar el resto de la tarde en escribir, cuando Hiroki regresara le enseñaría su nuevo cuento ya finalizado, ahora que le mostraba todas sus historias no podía esperar a terminarlas para tener de primera mano las opiniones de su amigo, opiniones a veces duras pero siempre cálidas, sentía en él un interés por decirle directamente lo que pensaba, eso era valioso y lo apreciaba. Hiroki era el único verdadero amigo que había tenido, y aún cuando se comportara extraño a veces, era muy importante para él.

Antes de ir al lugar secreto, Hiroki fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y a alistar sus deberes para hacerlos con Akihiko, justo como todos los días. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando de su mochila se escaparon los chocolates que le dio la niña de cabellos negros, un par de chicas más también le habían dado otros, pensó entonces en Akihiko y en la montaña de chocolates que recibió, justamente él que no aprecia lo dulce… que ironía (ironía, ¿como se escribe el kanji?, pensó brevemente). Reflexionó unos momentos y se sonrojó aún más por lo que estaba pensando hacer, sin embargo, se dejó llevar por el impulso. Tomó el libro de cocina de su madre y encontró una receta de cinco pasos simples para hacer unas figuras de chocolate amargo. Creía firmemente que nadie debería pasar la celebración sin comer al menos un chocolate…

"Tardaste mucho" le susurró somnoliento Akihiko que estaba recostado en un viejo roble dormitando, el cielo mostraba ya un color entre naranja y escarlata cuando Hiroki apareció en el lugar acordado. "No me fastidies, tuve mucho que hacer" le respondió toscamente el otro, mientras se sentaba a su lado sacando sus deberes. "Ya he terminado los míos" le dijo Akihiko, ante lo cual obtuvo una murmuración de molestia por respuesta.

"Mira, una nueva historia" Akihiko le dio con disimulada impaciencia uno de sus cuadernos de escribir cuentos, Hiroki cambió su expresión a una algo más amable, le gustaba leer esas historias, hasta ahora sentía que eran escritas para él, porque sólo él las leería. Era un cuento corto, lo leyó con atención y muy despacio para que no se le acabara tan pronto, mientras Akihiko observaba las nubes tiñéndose de granate. Cuando cerró el cuaderno, Akihiko se incorporó, mirándolo con ansiedad, esperando una opinión "Creo que la princesa es demasiado exigente y el guerrero de la constelación oso debería ser más expresivo respecto a lo que siente, pero es una buena historia, no deberías dejarla tan corta, mejor hazle una segunda parte y así podrás madurar a los personajes para hacer más fácil que uno se identifique con ellos" Cualquier observador externo sonreiría incrédulo al ver a dos niños de once años en una conversación como esa, uno de ellos era un aprendiz de escritor que daba pasos agigantados con cada página escrita y el otro un aprendiz de crítico literario, capaz de analizar y retroalimentar de esa manera. "Gracias Hiroki" le sonrió satisfecho tomando el cuaderno que le devolvían, tomaría en cuenta esa revisión, como siempre.

Esa sonrisa sincera de Akihiko (tan diferente a la que él catalogaba como _sonrisa falsa_) siempre hacía que el corazón de Hiroki latiera más fuerte. "Es tarde, empieza a oscurecer y si ya has hecho tus deberes, haré los míos en casa" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, el otro hizo lo mismo. Hiroki al leer el cuento había olvidado el asunto de los chocolates, pero al guardar su cuaderno los vio y lo recordó, ya estaba empezando a sonrojarse nerviosamente cuando su amigo lo sorprendió de repente "Tengo algo para ti" le dijo mientras ponía en su mano una enorme bolsa de regalo que contenía todos los dulces recolectados ese día "¿Por… por qué… me los das?" pronunció el castaño impresionado, mientras construía varias interpretaciones en su cabeza "Sabes que no me gusta lo dulce, y tu eres mi amigo, así que te lo doy"

Hiroki supo que era el momento, ¡ahora o nunca! "Yo… yo… te… te traje… esto" tartamudeó, mientras con torpes movimientos estilo robótico, puso en sus manos seis pequeños chocolates amargos, envueltos en simple papel aluminio... los hizo con sus propias manos. "No te preocupes, no son dulces, creo que te gustarán" dijo volteando la mirada, para ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas. Akihiko muy confiado, sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, abrió uno y se lo echó a la boca, en verdad no era dulce "Gracias Hiroki" le sonrió para posteriormente besarlo con suavidad en la mejilla. Hiroki sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pensaba que el otro podía oír sus latidos fácilmente, toda su cara se puso roja con un sentimiento entre emoción, intenso enojo y desconcierto. Percibió el aroma de su aliento a chocolate y volviendo a la realidad salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a su casa tan rápido como pudo y sin siquiera despedirse.

No era posible que siguiera descontrolándose de aquella manera por otro hombre, era una vergüenza, no podría entender que significaba esa avalancha de sentimientos y emociones que lo agobiaban... Lo único que tenía claro es que quería estar a su lado siempre, si acaso era posible, quizás nada más tendría importancia entonces. Akihiko abrió un segundo chocolate mientras lo observaba correr… "Realmente están buenos" pensó mientras caminaba luego hacia su casa. "Hiroki a veces se comporta muy extraño" concluyó al abrir el tercero y metérselo a la boca…

FIN

_Notas finales:_

_Sin quererlo me di cuenta lo nostálgico que para mi estaba siendo este final, mi primer beso fue así en la mejilla, tendría yo esa edad, unos 11 años y recuerdo que me sentí justo como Hiroki (bueno, no es el primer beso de Hiroki, pero vale), no lo he olvidado hasta el día de hoy. Fue un beso robado, y hasta el momento creo que el más dulce y suave que he recibido, por eso digo que es mi verdadero primer beso, porque aunque no fue en los labios, me hizo sentir tantas emociones, ese niño me transmitió sus sentimientos de una forma tan dulce y simple… en fin, ¡me emociono! xD_

_Varias canciones me inspiraron, principalmente "Quisiera" de Diego Torres_

_Dedicado a mi amiga Kawaii Destruction… ella sabe porqué e_e _

_Agradecimientos a mi ex Suegra-san por la inspiración musical_

_Espero que les haya gustado, agradeceré y esperaré con ansias sus comentarios ^^_


End file.
